megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo Stelar
Geo Stelar, know in Japan as , is the main character of the MegaMan Star Force series. He's a lonely 5th grader who has lost his father prior to the start of the games, anime, and manga who lives in a town known as Echo Ridge. He is the son of Kelvin Stelar and Hope Stelar. Personality Geo, in the anime and games, starts out depressed and sad because of his father's disappearance in space. He gradually opens up to others, as evident in the anime by hanging out with Luna's gang a lot, and in the games, creating BrotherBands with others and going to school (the anime's decision of going to school doesn't count as opening up to others, since Omega-Xis forced him to go). While Geo does come to understand the benefits of bonds, losing others still causes his faith to shatter, such as having to fight Pat in the first game, Sonia's breaking of their BrotherBand in the second (albeit forced), and the apparent death of A.C. Eos. His attitude changes drastically around the end of the second game, and he begins to act a little more friendly. In the third game he begins to dream about food and sleep in, but it is uncertain as to if the change was intended to make him more 'Lan-like', or if that was how his persona was intended to be. Most likely it's simply that Geo has started to mature and change, something Omega-Xis notes early in the game. Geo is also shown to be very adept with machines, able to tell what makes them tick and learn new technology. He also has very high interests in astronomy, and it is hinted that he is afraid of ghosts. In the anime, Geo is more outgoing and more willing to risk his life for the greater good, unlike the first game where he says he doesn't want any part of violence. Game History MegaMan Star Force Geo was once a happy kid who looked up to his father, who was an astronaut, and Geo wanted to be just like him. However, Kelvin went missing 3 years before the game began, in an incident when he was sent to space to contact and make peace with extraterrestrial beings (a.k.a. aliens or species outside of Earth). The spaceship he was in crash-landed in the ocean, and everyone assumed the members to be dead, except a few. This greatly affected him, and he withdrew from school and self-studied with the help of a Navi card, TeacherMan (mentioned, but never shown). From then on, he visited a place known as Vista Point frequently and looked at the stars, which made him feel close to his dad. One day, one of his father's friends, Aaron Boreal, visited him and gave him a special pair of goggles, known as a Visualizer, which belonged to Kelvin. He thanked him and left to Vista Point. On the way to Vista Point, he met his fellow "classmates", Bud, Zack, and Luna. Luna, the class president, wanted Geo to come to school because she needed everyone to come to school to be "perfect," which will give her the chance of being the head of the student council. Not wanting to be a scapegoat of her little plan, he ran off. At Vista Point, he looked at the stars like always, and decided to try on the Visualizer. Apparently nothing happened, so he took them off. Then, a powerful EM wave arrived out of the blue, and it activated the Visualizer. The EM wave was actually a resident of the extraterrestrial planet that Kelvin was studying, a species called FM-ian. He called himself Omega-Xis, also called Mega for short, and said that he was a fugitive of the planet FM, his home planet. Then, a Wave Virus took over a train and attempted to harm the Echo Ridge town, which led to Omega-Xis helping Geo out, and they fused to form a living Wave body, known as Electromagnetic (EM for short) Wave Change. Afterwards, Omega-Xis claimed to know something about Geo's father. After stopping the train, Omega-Xis decided to hang around with Geo, using info about his father as bait. He also mentioned that fellow FM-ians might arrive to Earth for reasons unexplained to Geo. Taurus, the first FM-ian to arrive, takes over Bud Bison's body by offering him power to make up for a mistake that happened earlier with Geo (Omega-Xis was responsible for it, however). Taurus/Bud took Luna and Zack to the wave world and Geo followed him after EM-Wave changing with Omega-Xis, and defeated Taurus, who now was known as Taurus Fire. When Luna becomes aware of his presence, but since he was in Wave form fused with Omega-Xis, she did not recognize Geo and asked him who he was. He quickly made up the alias MegaMan, inspired by Omega-Xis. Strangely enough, the narrator will call him MegaMan when he meets MegaMan.EXE, even if this event is done before the Taurus Fire event. MegaMan Star Force 2 Geo has recovered from his depression due to the loss of his father, and now begins to hang out more with Luna, Zack and Bud. However, during Dark Phantom's attack, Geo, as MegaMan, enters Visible Zones where people can see and interact with him (however they do not know of Geo's true identity yet). As more crises occur, with MegaMan saving the day each time, Geo begins to grow uncomfortable of the celebrity status he receives while he is MegaMan. When Rogue challenges him the first time round, Geo fails to save the rest of his friends, except Luna, and this causes him to doubt his ability to live up to the expectations of those who regard MegaMan as a hero. However, he begins to regain his self-confidence as a hero as he rescues his friends who are discovered to be scattered across the world. Later, in the Bermuda Maze, he becomes extremely depressed when he learns that Sonia has decided to side with Dr. Vega to protect him from Vega's lackeys, though at the end he convinces Sonia to side with him again. Later, Sonia helped Geo on the Mu road, but they were intercept by Hollow and MegaMan fought against him. After defeating Hollow, Solo appeared and Wave Changed into Rogue, but was also beaten by MegaMan. After the battles, MegaMan was too weak and Hyde took the OOPArt from him. MegaMan Star Force 3 In the third installment of the series, Geo's personality is similar to the second game. He is more friendly, trying to befriend Jack throughout the game. He is also more eager to fight, especially when he is recruited as an officer for the Satella Police. In this game, he is tasked with fighting the Dealers, an evil organization controlling Meteor G, a large meteor and server which is made entirely out of Noise that is moving towards Earth. Although Geo is able to control Noise using the Ace/Joker Program and acquiring the Noise Change, which contains a great amount of power, he still lacks confidence in his fighting skills. Anime History Geo's anime history is similar to his game history. However, the shock of losing his father is significantly lessened due to the fact that Kelvin was only missing for 3 months instead of 3 years. He also seems to have obtained the Visualizer prior to the anime's start, which was fully operational. Similar to the games, he does not go to school because of his father's dissappearance, and he still visits Vista Point (not named in the anime). One day, Luna Platz finds Geo and tries to drag him off to school. However, due to Zack Temple's sudden arrival and his comments about him, Geo runs off, despite Bud Bison's attempt to stop him. He visits Vista Point again, when he spots a Wave Battle in the form of differently-colored blocks (due to the battle being too far away to completely detect) and is hit by a falling wave. He meets Omega-Xis, and like the game counterpart, uses the information of Kelvin Stelar as an excuse to stay with Geo. A few days later, a train is attacked by a huge amounts of EM viruses during the day, and Omega-Xis performs the EM Wave Change with Geo to defeat the viruses, as well as saving Luna from falling off, who happened to be riding the train at the time. Luna gains an instant crush on the disguised Geo, and asks him for his name. In the English version, Geo almost reveals his name, but Omega-Xis quickly declares MegaMan. However, in the Japanese version, Geo is interrupted by Omega-Xis, and mutters "Rock," due to Omega-Xis's name in Japan being War-Rock. Bob Copper, a detective, tries to apprehend MegaMan (as well as dubbing Geo the name "Rockman" in the Japanese version), but is pushed away by Luna, who was in fan-girl mode. The anime, like the game, is very simple in the plot, having one FM-ian arrive at Earth and take over a human body to fight Omega-Xis and tries to take back the Andromeda Key (mentioned by Cygnus Wing first), which Geo is clueless about at first, and unlike the game, is defeated by MegaMan and the FM-ian escapes instead of being destroyed, freeing the human. The only exception to this is Cygnus Wing, Lyra Note (Harp Note in the original version), and Gemini Spark. Cygnus escapes with his human host (but got pulverized by an angry Geo a few days later, and was deleted), Lyra Note's fight was interrupted, and Gemini was too powerful for Geo and Lyra (now allied with Geo) managed to bail him out. During MegaMan's second fight with Cygnus Wing, Cygnus said that apparently Omega-Xis killed Kelvin, Geo's father. Geo is shocked at this, and the EM-Wave Change started to deteriorate. Cygnus took the chance and attacked MegaMan. In the second anime series, known as Shooting Star Rockman Tribe, Geo obtains the sword of Zerker through an attack at a museum. However he does not gain the other OOPArts until the end of the anime despite the opening. Omega-Xis accidentally swallows the sword when he meant to keep it safe by holding it in his mouth, which will cause problems for him later. The pair is picked up by Bob Copper, but surprisingly he was told to drive Geo to some science building. There he meets Orihime, a great and famous scientist who knows MegaMan's identity, and about Omega-Xis. She gains Geo's aid in searching for the other OOPArts and gives him frequent calls about places in which the OOPArts could be. However, Geo fails in recovering both, causing Orihime (Vega) to snap at him and tell him he's worthless, and Geo seems a little depressed when she hangs up on him. Omega-Xis is unable to control the OOPArt that he's swallowed, and experiences painful convulsions that either happen during or after a tribe-on. Without its 'approval', the sword of Zerker goes crazy and can make him tribe-on when unnecessary. In fact, at one point, the sword turned on Geo and tried to slice its wielder in two! Things continued to get worse for them until MegaMan's second fight with Solo. After Solo knocked Geo unconscious, the sword of Zerker allowed him to pull it out of Omega-Xis' throat from whatever dream realm he was in. As a result, Geo and Omega-Xis gained full control over the form of Zerker, and the OOPArt properly fused with Omega-Xis' body, ending the convulsions that would happen after use. Manga History The manga differs vastly from the video-game and anime iterations of the franchise, although the premise is set up similarly. Geo is grieving the disappearance of his father and questioning the unusual partnership he has gained with the AM-ian Omega-Xis. By combining their powers, they are able to transform into the EM Wave Human named Mega Man and battle crime. Geo soon learns of the Wave Colosseum, a tournament that awards the champion a power known as Star Force. Geo believes this power will allow him to travel to space and find his father, so he enters the tournament. However, complications occur when one of the competitors, Gemini Spark, steals the Star Force in order to revive Andromeda, the king of the FM-ians. This story arc concludes with Mega Man discovering that Andromeda and his father Kelvin had fused as a single EM Wave Human. Defeating Andromeda, Kelvin is freed and returns to Earth to live with his family and new FM-ian friends. Etymology Trivia *In the anime, Geo is confirmed as using a Pegasus-based Transer, as does his father. In the game universe, his Transer reflects the particular game version one is playing. *The fact that Geo's Wave Change deteriorates if he feels particular aversion to Omega-Xis or Omega-Xis totally disagrees with Geo's idea may suggest that Wave Change, like Cross Fusion, requires a certain Synchro rating in order to enact, but an imperfect fusion can still be formed with low Synchro ratings. In that case, the human's consciousness is slowly erased if not de-fused. *When Geo acts as he wants to be alone (going as far as to cut his BrotherBands), he often compares himself to Solo. *Geo had never seen snow until going to Grizzly Peak in the second game, hinting that Echo Ridge may have a warm, tropical climate. *Geo is one of the only people who remains in control while in Wave Changed form. Other notable characters who share this trait are Sonia Strumm, Pat Sprigs, Bud Bison, Hyde, Rich Dotcom, A.C.Eos, Jack, and Queen Tia. *At the height of Luna's attempts to get Geo to school, the latter accuses her of being a satellite. When she demands he explain himself, Geo points out that "Luna" refers to Earth's moon, which proves fitting considering her activity regarding him up until then. In the English version, there is a bonus level to the comparison considering "Geo" refers to the Earth itself. This dimension of the insult is not present in the original Japanese, as Geo's original name is Subaru, which instead prefers to the Pleiades star cluster. *Geo's niche in the cast is similar to Lan Hikari's, and the two strikingly resemble one another in physiology. It's believed by fans that Geo Stelar may be a direct descendant of Lan Hikari, considering that Mega Man Geo-Omega is able to use Hub.BAT. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Project-TC Category:MegaMan Star Force